


Supergirl's Mysterious Gal Pal

by Geekgrrllurking



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Accidental Relationship, F/F, kalex week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking
Summary: Another epic battle in downtown National City tonight. Supergirl saves the city with a little help from her mysterious gal pal. Join us for Catco News at 11 for all the details.





	Supergirl's Mysterious Gal Pal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Supergirl is an American superhero fiction action-adventure drama television series developed by Ali Adler, Greg Berlanti and that douchebag Andrew Kreisberg, that aired on CBS and sister network, The CW. It is based on the DC Comics character Supergirl (Kara Zor-El), created by Otto Binder and Al Plastino. No profit or infringement is intended with this fanfiction.
> 
> AN: Written for Kalex Week 2018 – Day 1 accidental dating / marriage

“You’re supposed to talk me out of this.” Alex Danvers hissed into her headset, scowling at a quietly chuckling Vasquez. It had been a long day so far and it didn’t look good for ending any time soon. Unless this hare-brained plan ended up working. 

“Oh, no, ma’am. You’re doing just fine all on your own,” The grinning agent turned back to her DEO computer screens deep in the desert facility and tried to plot some next steps before Agent Danvers got herself killed. The live news feed from the Catco Sky News chopper was better than what the DEO satellite was providing, so she continued to monitor the situation via news and various social media feeds. “Now go get the girl.”

Alex rolled her eyes and pulled out her blaster from its holster. 

It had been an all-out war zone in the trendy downtown core, with Supergirl going toe-to-toe against alien species XT2239, also known as the Hazzar. The species had obviously visited Earth centuries ago, as they looked almost exactly like a stereotypical dragon, right down to the breathing fire. 

Vasquez had done some basic research, noting that the species didn’t like sunlight, preferred to live in caves and mated for life. And if human fairy tales were to believed, like to claim fair maidens. The Hazzar wrecking havoc downtown was definitely looking to claim a human prize to take back to its home world as it’s mate. Or a concubine, or a snack, Alex wasn’t quite sure how it actually translated. It had been screaming as much when the news teams had descended on the scene. However, while on its rampage to find a fair maiden, it had instead come across National City’s resident hero. 

And then all hell had broken loose.

Supergirl had held her own for a long time, and it was only when she tried to protect the overpass full of onlookers from a flying transport tanker that the Hazzar had tossed things took a bad turn. The tanker had hit her at an awkward angle, crashed to the street below and exploded, taking at least three cars with it, sending a fireball high into the air. And Supergirl took the brunt of it, knocking her to the ground. Unconscious and vulnerable.

Still if the Hazzar was looking for a trophy wife, it sure as hell wasn’t going to take Kara. Not if Alex had anything to do about it anyway. The quickly cobbled together plan was a little too close to home for Alex’s comfort. Kara was more than a sister, more than a friend, but Alex hadn’t been brave enough yet to broach their relationship and sort it out between them. She only prayed it wasn’t too late.

Time was running out, in more ways than one. Straightening her shoulders and trying to ignore the crowd of onlookers and media that were gathered, Alex took a calming breath and stepped out from behind the DEO barricade and into the middle of the street. 

“Hey, Ugly! Step away from my--” Alex almost choked on the word and then spat it out. “From my mate.” It was the only way to get the damned creature’s attention. And boy did it work.

The screeching roar from the large alien caused the windows in surrounding buildings and overturned cars to vibrate dangerously and shattered several of the streetlights still burning, turning the city street into an even darker battle zone. 

“SSSSUPERGIRL IZZZZ MINE!” The alien struggled to form the English words, it’s long muzzle not designed for the syllables and sounds of human speech. It tugged on Kara’s cape, pulling the unconscious woman closer to its scaly body. “I HAVE CONQUERED HER, SSSSHE IZZZ MINE.”

Alex swallowed and took several more steps forward, noticing the other DEO agents tracking her movements, providing cover if she needed it. She had to get Kara away from that thing and then they could tag it, bag it and send it back where it belonged. 

“No, Supergirl is mine and I am hers. Her House is marked on my skin.” Alex lifted the hem her black shirt to reveal the House of El tattoo just above her right hip bone. “It is etched into my very bones.”

It was oddly the truth and the Hazzar could taste it in her words. Kara had marked her, deeper than expected. It had hurt, ached bone deep for weeks.

Alex had wanted a tattoo and Eliza of course said no. Furious, she had sulked upstairs to their shared bedroom. To her surprise, Kara had offered to do it, thinking it would be good practice to control her laser vision. And she did it, but it had also gone deeper than expected. It had hurt, ached bone deep for weeks, but Alex wore the House of El on her body with pride. It was years later that she had discovered in an x-ray of the area that the mark went bone deep, the House of El crest was literally etched on the flat illium of her right pelvic bone. Alex had been a little afraid to ask how Kara had done it, and Kara had never mentioned how deep it had actually gone. One of a million conversations they still had to have. 

Drawing her attention back to the moment at hand, the Hazzar snorted, a sulfur smell filling the night air as it glared at the mark, it’s small useless wings fluttering agitated on it’s scaly back. Trying to think its way around the latest development. 

“Kryptonian’s mate for life, you know. Just like your species does. Supergirl will never truly belong to you.” Alex let her shirt slide back down, noticing that Kara was starting to come around, thank God. 

The thwarted alien shuffled its bulk around, dragging Kara along with it as it went as it considered the small human’s words. It slowly smiled as it worked out a satisfactory solution to the problem.

“SSSSSHE WILL BE MINE IF YOU ARE DEAD, HUMAN.” A glow of fire rose from the depths of the alien’s mouth as it prepared to fire.

“ohfuck…” Alex exhaled and waited for the inevitable blast. She lifted her blaster higher, and settled into her firing stance, her training kicking in as she aimed for the alien’s head, knowing that any second a blast of fire would be levelled at her own head. 

It was going to hurt. She only hoped that Kara would be able to escape the alien’s clutches. 

No one was really quite sure what happened next, but suddenly there was a high-pitched almost sub-sonic sound, filled with anger and emotion. Then Supergirl stood her ground amid the downtown debris, arms flung back, her anguished face pushed forward, eyes glowing white hot, the heat from her laser vision felt by all the awed spectators. The Hazzar was all but gone, a smouldering carcass and a greasy dark patch on the pavement where it had once stood all that remained.

The tortured sound stopped and Supergirl was down, on her knees, spent. Solar flared. Alex was beside her in an instant, easing them both down to the pavement.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’ve got you.” Alex pulled her close, as Kara collapsed onto her lap. Beaten down, solar flared and vulnerable. Alex scanned the surging crowd for possible threats, but other agents were getting into place, controlling them. She glanced down, holding Kara tighter, keeping her safe. “Be still, just rest now.”

“No one threatens my ‘mate’ except me,” Kara smiled into the soft skin of Alex’s neck, before sliding back, unconsciousness threatening to overtake her again. 

“Where is our escort vehicle?” Alex ground out to the nearest agent, who scurried off to find out. They needed to get Kara to a sun bed now. 

“I’m sorry. She would have…I-I couldn’t let her take you from me.” Kara lifted a weak hand to tuck a dark strand behind Alex’s ear. Tears began to well as she struggled to find the words. So many things still left unsaid between them. 

“Don’t apologize, just rest, our ride will be here soon.” Alex smiled down as Kara’s eyes fluttered shut. Reluctantly she finally glanced over at the paparazzi snapping away behind the barricade, acutely conscious of how this looked. It was harder to ignore the Catco news chopper overhead, it’s blinding spotlight trained on them. She could just imagine what the headlines were going to have to say about all this.

“Hey, I think you just made the 11 o’clock news, Danvers.” Vasquez’ voice chattered through the noise into her earpiece again. “Supergirl’s Mysterious Gal Pal.”

Alex sighed and held Kara tighter, waiting for their DEO ride to scoop them up. Maybe it was time to have that long overdue discussion. She glanced over at the glowing cell phone screens trained on them. Everyone else will be talking about it anyway.

They could worry about that tomorrow. After all, they were always stronger, together.


End file.
